


Fic: Rinse and Repeat

by dedougal



Series: Hairdressing AU [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wants to take a big step. Follow up to The Saturday 'Girl'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Rinse and Repeat

Saturday was a busy day at the shop. Saturday was always a busy day at the shop. He barely said two words to Jensen beyond a shy “hi”. There was a countless stream of customers to shampoo and the floor needed sweeping and the shop got warm and humid and Jared knew his polo (back to basic black) was clinging. He knew it was clinging because he looked into the mirrors when he was sweeping and saw Jensen’s glazed expression. Before they’d become, you know, what he could probably guess were _boyfriends_ , he’d thought the expression was Jensen thinking he was young and foolish. Now it was apparently just barely concealed lust.

Jared knew his smile was a little dirty as he bent to use the shovel to get rid of the hair and felt the back of his shirt ride up.

The others knew that Jensen was staying to help Jared clean up now. They drifted off as their last clients were finished, leaving Jared to restock the towels and Jensen to cash up. The place was still warm.

“Do you…?” Jared started.

“What?” Jensen asked, concentrating on the bills in his hand. Then he looked up, eyes dancing. “You gonna strip for me here?”

“How did you know? I just want to get rid of the shirt.” Jared gaped as Jensen threw back his head and laughed.

“I was joking.” Jensen went back to counting the bills. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Jared sighed in relief and pulled off his shirt. He knew his hair was sticking up on end but the relief of slightly cooler air against his skin was worth any embarrassment. He went back to fill up the shampoo bottles and wipe down the sink. They wouldn’t be long.

He felt Jensen’s hands on his back before he even realised Jensen had moved. “Fuck.”

“Hmm?” Jared arched back into Jensen’s touch. “Yeah?”

Jensen kissed the place where Jared’s shoulder met his neck, letting his tongue nip out to lick at the sweat gathered there. “I want to fuck you.”

Jared shivered. Jensen’s hands worked their way round until he was stroking Jared’s stomach. “Not here,” Jared whispered. Then he laughed. “Plus I’m kinda gross.”

Jensen kissed at his shoulder again. “Not gross. Tasty.”

“That’s sick, man,” Jared laughed again. He trailed off into a gasp when Jensen’s hand brushed down over the front of his pants.

Jensen seemed reluctant when he moved away. He went back to tidying up the front desk. Jared watched him go.

“That was the deal,” he said after a long moment.

Jensen leaned forward on the counter. “Deal?”

“I introduce you to my mom, officially, and we… do it.” Jared couldn’t quite get up his courage to actually say fuck. Or have sex. Or even lose my virginity, which was pretty much what he was angling towards.

Jensen watched him evenly for a long moment. “I remember.”

Jared finished cleaning the sinks. He only had to check the towel levels. “So. Do you want to?”

Jensen busied himself with finishing up. He seemed to be lost in thought, so Jared finished up his jobs, pulled his shirt back on and grabbed his stuff from the back room.

“Jared.” Jensen’s voice was a little strangled. “I’m not going back on anything.”

“You just- You’re older and everything.” Jared knew he was acting like a kid who didn’t get bought the game he wanted or something. He also knew that either it was act like that or start to cry.

Jensen came out from behind the counter and wound himself around Jared, pressing kisses to him mouth. Hard, forceful, fierce kisses that Jared just had to respond to. “I want you so much. I just… I want to make it special for you.”

Jared kissed him back. “You don’t have to treat me like a girl.”

“Know you’re not a girl,” Jensen muttered before letting his teeth nip at Jared’s bottom lip. “I just think you’re special. In a good way.”

Jared smiled into the kiss. He liked being thought of like that.

“Mom, this is Jensen.” Jared stopped speaking and looked at himself in the mirror. He pulled an exaggerated frown. “But you already know him. Mom, you remember Jensen?”

Jared flopped back on his bed. There was no way he was going to be able to do this. He ran over a dozen more possibilities in his head, thinking of ways to tell his mom about his… well, he guessed boyfriend was the right word.

“Knock,knock.” His mom was at the door to his bedroom, tapping lightly on the wooden frame. “What’s up?”

Jared covered his face with his hands. “Mom…”

“I could hear you being all tense and worried down in the kitchen. So, spill.” His mom a) knew him too well and b) was definitely too no-nonsense for this.

“So, remember how I’m gay,” Jared said. Then stopped. And winced.

His mom let out a sigh and came and sat beside him on the bed. “Yes, Jared. No something I’m going to forget with all the pink I have to keep separating out in the wash.”

Jared lifted his hands to scowl at her. But she had a soft smile on her face that showed she was teasing. Mostly.

“I met someone. A boy. And he likes me.” Jared mumbled through his hands.

His mom pulled at his arm until he dropped his hand and could look at her again. “That’s nice, sweetie. I think you have been happier lately.” Her voice was kind now. Cautious too. “He’s not pressurising you into anything?”

“What?” Jared took a moment to realise what his mom was asking. He wished he could fling his hands over his face again. He knew he had to be blushing brightly by now. “He’s… He’s really nice. You know him.”

“I know him?” His mom sounded surprised and Jared thought she was probably running through the name of every gay guy she knew in her head.

“Jensen. From work.” Jared kept his eyes on his mom to judge her reaction. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but didn’t look angry.

“Isn’t he a little old for you?” she finally said.

Jared wriggled so he was sitting up. “He’s 22.”

His mom looked at him thoughtfully. Jared couldn’t tell if it was good thoughtful or bad thoughtful. He decided that he wanted to get the rest of this conversation out of the way.

“He’s really nice. We haven’t gone all the way yet-“ And this was why he should have practised this conversation. He could see his mom starting to go red and knew he was blushing too. “But I’d like to. So he made me a deal. I have to introduce you and ask if I can spend the night.”

His mom didn’t say anything.

“I was going to lie and say I was at Chad’s. But Jensen said he thought you’d prefer to know. Not about the sex because, Mom-“ Oh god, why couldn’t he stop speaking. “I didn’t think you’d want to know about that. But Jensen…” Jared felt himself run out of steam. Thankfully. At least he hadn’t told his mom about the blow jobs. The so very good blow jobs.

His mom sat stroking his hand for a couple of more moments. “I think Jensen sounds very sensible. Do we need to have a conversation about being safe?”

Jared felt that his cheeks could probably heat the house through all of next winter by now. “It’s okay, Mom.”

“Invite Jensen to dinner on Thursday. How does that sound?” She stood up, brushing her hands over her jeans. Then she stopped and looked at him. “I’m not going to lie, Jared. I’m a little taken aback. But I’m glad you told me.”

Jared knew he loved his mom more than anything then and there.

He did not love her as much on Thursday night. She seemed intent on ensuring that every embarrassing picture of him was front and centre on the mantelpiece. She seemed to have primed his little sister to be at her most annoying and she seemed determined to bring up every single humiliating incident from Jared’s childhood. Instead of being able to enjoy the dinner that obviously his mom had worked hard on, or even being able to watch how amazing Jensen looked in his soft green sweater, Jared was trying hard not to flee the room.

Jensen seemed to understand what he was going through. Halfway through the meal, during his mom’s rendition of Jared performing “I Will Survive” to his assembled relatives one Thanksgiving, Jensen’s foot crossed the space under the table to press against Jared’s. The touch didn’t last long. Just long enough for Jared to flash his eyes up to meet Jensen’s and for him to see the understanding in Jensen’s eyes.

Shit. He was only seventeen. And here he was thinking about the kind of feelings that he wasn’t really supposed to be thinking about. There was a softness around Jensen’s eyes, like he knew exactly what Jared was going through and it made something corresponding lurch in Jared’s stomach. Then he realised his mom was speaking to him.

“Sorry?”

“As I was saying, there’s pie in the fridge for dessert.” His mom was looking between him and Jensen with an odd expression on her face. “Do you want to go grab it?”

Jared pushed his seat back and grabbed his empty plate. He got his sister’s too while Jensen got to his feet and grabbed his mom’s plate. There was the usual “but you’re a guest” exchange before Jared could escape to the kitchen with Jensen at his heels. He dumped the plates on the counter. And then took a deep, deep breath.

Jensen’s hand came to rest on his back. “You okay?”

“You’re not scared off by my whole childhood being laid out?” Jared turned to see Jensen smiling at him. He was taller, he knew he was taller, but he didn’t like to draw attention to it. He slumped his shoulders, leaned down. Even still, Jensen had to reach up to place a kiss on his lips. It was too brief.

“Just to warn you,” Jensen said, pulling away to open the fridge. “When you meet my parents, it’ll be just as bad.”

“When I…?” Jared thought about it. “Why would I meet your parents?”

Jensen shrugged. “You’re my boyfriend. Guess you’ll meet them sometime.”

Jared watched as Jensen pulled out the ice cream from the chiller before belatedly realising he was supposed to take it. The pie looked like one of his mom’s better attempts. But he didn’t really taste it, too focused on the idea that he’d be meeting Jensen’s parents one day. That they were boyfriends.

Jared couldn’t help smiling.

His phone went off before school on Friday morning. Before school and before the alarm went off. Jared scrambled for his nightstand and toppled off his watch and a book before he found the annoying vibrating device.

He forgave it when he saw the text was from Jensen. _Fancy a special date tomorrow night?_

Jared didn’t know if the lurch in his stomach was nerves or anticipation. He certainly didn’t get back to sleep after replying _Sure_.

Jensen was nervous all the way through work. Anyone who didn’t know him wouldn’t have guessed. He just talked more than normal. Waved his hands. Readjusted his pouch of combs and scissors more than he normally would. Jared was nervous too. He kept his attention on his work and didn’t let his mind wander too far into what Jensen might have planned.

At the end of the shift, they cleared up quicker than they’d ever done before, throwing back light-hearted remarks, ignoring the elephant stomping around the salon.

Jensen rubbed his hands dry on his jeans as he waited for Jared to grab his hoodie. It was getting cooler now, the summer end of autumn giving way to the winter end. “My roommates are out. I thought you could come over.”

“Sounds good.” Jared tried for casual. Jensen unlocked his car and Jared slid in. “Gonna stop by mine so I can grab a shower?”

Jensen tightened his hands on his steering wheel. “I was hoping… So my roommates are out all night. They’ll be back tomorrow night. I was wondering if you wanted to…”

Jared nodded and then he realised Jensen was staring rather fixedly at the traffic ahead of him. “Yeah.”

In his head, Jared was already planning. He would need to okay it with his mom and make sure he grabbed extra clothes and his toothbrush cause that would be cool yet also gross if he had to share with Jensen. And the reality of what he was thinking about started to sink in.

“Can I shower at yours?” Jared’s voice was kinda hoarse.

“What?” Jensen was confused.

“I just feel all sweaty and I want to be… nice.” Could he sound any more like a girl? Jared kept going, determined to see this through. “And do I need to bring anything?”

Jensen forced his hand off the wheel and grabbed for the one Jared was picking at his jeans with. He tugged – not that it took much – until it rested in his lap and held it tightly. “Change of clothes. Toothbrush. What you like to sleep in. If your mom is okay with it. We can just hang out, watch movies and make out. I can bring you back later.”

Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand tight.

Jensen hesitated before opening his door. “I know we’ve been through this. But if you want to stop…”

Jared leaned past him and shoved the door open. Not the conversation he wanted to be having either in the hallway or at all really. But then he couldn’t go in. He and Jensen stood in horror in the doorway. There was a table set up in the middle of the living room/kitchen/everything room that took up the middle of Jensen’s apartment. A tiny dining table, with two mismatched chairs. There was a tablecloth on it – which turned out to be a sheet on closer inspection – and it was set for two. A rather battered rose stood in a tumbler in the middle, flanked by two unlit candles.

“I’m going to kill them,” Jensen muttered, equally as flabbergasted as Jared. His phone rang. Jensen pulled it out of his pocket, finally stepping into the apartment and letting Jared close the door behind him. “Chris, you ass!”

There was a babble of shouting and laughter from the other end of the phone. Jensen swore a few more times before hanging up. “This wasn’t me,” he told Jared. “My roomies thought it was an amazing joke.”

Jared kissed Jensen. “Don’t need flowers and candles for a sure thing. You should let them know,” he told him, after he’d stopped mashing their lips together with more enthusiasm than skill.

“They bought beer. And apparently picked up the tab for the pizza that is about to arrive.” Jensen looked a little shell shocked. “You want a beer?”

“I want a shower,” Jared told him, shaking the bag he’d thrown together in his house. “I want to get the smell of permanent lotion out of my skin.”

“You don’t smell of… Yeah.” Jensen nodded. The doorbell went and he answered it, finding out that even the tip had been taken care of. “Guess they really want me to get laid.” Jensen looked guilty at that, face freezing awkwardly.

Jared grabbed the pizza box from him, dumped it on the tiny table and pulled off his shirt. He kicked off his sneakers and bent to take off his socks. He was unfastening his belt by the time Jensen seemed able to move again.

“Food?”

“Later,” Jared told him, dropping his jeans to the floor and kicking them off. He should really do something other than dump his clothes on the sofa and stand there in his boxers. “Shower?”

Jensen’s brain seemed to take some time to come online again. Then he raked his eyes over Jared’s body, head to toe. Jared knew that look. He could feel his cock starting to stir, to thicken, and he kept his eyes resolutely fixed on Jensen’s face.

Then Jensen started unbuttoning his own shirt, tugging it off at the same time he kicked his own shoes under the sofa.

“What?” Jared asked him, as Jensen shimmied out of his own pants, putting on more of a show that Jared had been able to manage.

“I stink of hairspray. And it’s our duty as responsible citizens to save water, right?” Jensen was down to his own black underwear. He plastered himself against Jared’s chest and kissed him. The kiss started soft, lips pressing against each other almost dryly. Then Jared opened his mouth and Jensen took full advantage, drawing Jared’s bottom lip between his teeth, tightening his arms around his waist and pulling them closer than Jared could have thought possible. They’d never been this naked with each other before and he shuddered when he realised exactly how naked they were going to get.

Jensen pulled back, slowly. Jared was glad to see he wasn’t the only one sporting interest now. Then Jensen put his hands on Jared’s hips, fingers sliding under the waistband of his boxers.

“Can’t shower in these.” Jensen was probably trying for joking but instead his voice was deep, gravelling and linked inextricably to Jared’s cock, which twitched. Jared grabbed at Jensen’s underwear, tugging them down until they dropped over his thighs. Jensen followed suit, then they were kissing again, completely naked, in the middle of Jensen’s living room, with that absurd table and all the lights on.

Then Jensen stepped away, oddly shy all of a sudden, took him by the hand and led him into the bathroom.


End file.
